Juliana
by Tiffany 'n' Peyton
Summary: Juliana is a very dangerous child. She is an immortal child but she is also an angel of darkness and holds a lot of power. What happens when she works her way into Rosalie and Emmett's life? Trouble, trouble and more trouble. That's what. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone... I'm Peyton and this is my first story... I'm not the one writing Twilight Rewritten... that is my sister. I'm not very confident with my writing but I'd like to give it a shot so... please review this.**

Preface

Rosalie had always wanted a child; it was her dream.

Unfortunately, her dream was crushed when she was turned.

She wasn't as happy as she used to be. Of course, she had Emmett but something felt like it was missing.

"Rose, I know you want a child but unfortunately you just can't have one," Emmett said to his wife as she moped around the living room.

"Well, why don't you give me one?" she shouted in return.

"I can't Rose... I wish I could."

"What use are you then?" Rosalie snapped before moving quickly out the door.

She wasn't in the mood for talking. She just wanted to be alone.

Rosalie caught the scent of a buck and took off after it.

As the buck came into view Rosalie crouched, ready to attack.

She pushed herself forward, landing on the buck.

Her teeth sunk into his neck and she sighed against it as she drained him dry.

All of a sudden, Rosalie stood up, leaving her kill half-drained.

Something didn't feel right.

Rosalie could smell something.

It wasn't quite vampire yet it definitely wasn't human.

Carefully, she followed the scent.

Soon enough, she found the source of the scent.

It was a young girl, no more than three or four.

Rosalie tried to move quietly but the child spun around.

Rosalie froze in shock.

The girls' eyes were not normal. They were a strange shade of violet.

Rosalie instantly fell for the young child.

She slowly walked forward and scooped her up.

The child didn't fight her; instead, she wrapped her tiny arms around Rosalie's neck.

Rosalie turned on her heels and ran back to the house. She was going to convince Emmett to let her keep the child no matter what.

Little did she know, the child was very powerful and could easily kill anyone she wanted.

The child was, in theoretical terms, a monster sent from hell.

**A/N: Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Rosalie slowed down as she approached the house. She wasn't sure what the others would say.

In all truth, she was slightly afraid.

Her eyes glanced back at the small child in her arms.

She took a deep, unnecessary breath and walked through the door.

As she did, everyone looked up at her.

Edward, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper stared at the child in shock.

Emmett stared at her in horror. He believed she had created the child.

Alice stared at her with a strange look.

She had seen this coming although she was confused as the child she saw was not the one Rosalie held in her arms.

"Rose... what is that?" Emmett asked as he shakily got to his feet.

Emmett knew immortal children were illegal and if his assumption was correct, Rosalie would be in a lot of trouble. Emmett couldn't even think about losing her.

"It's just a child. I found her while I was out trying to cool off. I caught her scent while I was hunting."

"Okay... I saw you with a child but that isn't the child I saw. Where did you find her?" Alice asked as she stood in front of Rosalie.

"I found her hiding by a tree just west of the river."

"No way..." Alice trailed off. Something was strange about the child Rosalie held and Alice didn't want to be a part of it. "Jasper, come with me," she said as she turned and pulled his hand.

"Rosalie, something isn't right about that child. She seems to be immortal but she also seems... I can't find the words to explain it," Edward said as his eyes focused on the child.

"Something isn't right about you! She's only a child! You can't judge someone until you know them!" Rosalie shouted back at him.

The child in her arms started to shake.

"Shh... sorry baby..." Rosalie hushed the child as she rocked her back and forth.

"What's her name?" Esme asked. She didn't approve of the child but maybe a name could help them find who she belonged to so the family didn't get in trouble with the Volturi.

"I don't know... what is your name?" Rosalie asked the girl.

"Juliana," she replied in a high, child-like voice.

"Aww... that's adorable," Rosalie smiled as the child smiled back.

"Please Emmett, can we keep her?"

"I don't think so Rose. If the Volturi find out about her we'll be in a lot of trouble."

"Please Emmett! I'm begging here. I'll look after her, I'll do everything. You won't even have to worry about her unless you want to," Rosalie pleaded.

"No Rose. I won't risk it. I wouldn't be able to live if something happened to you."

Rosalie stared at the child with sadness and want in her eyes.

"We can't leave her. She's grown on me. I refuse to leave a child alone. It's not right," Rosalie argued.

The child looked up at Rosalie. "Do I get to stay?"

"I don't know..." Rosalie trailed off, shaking her head.

Her eyes flickered to Emmett and back to the child.

Juliana turned to look at Emmett.

"Please can I stay?" Her violet eyes were wide with hope.

Something about her made Emmett crack.

"Okay... if any trouble comes from this I don't know what I'll do..."

**A/N: So Emmett has let Juliana stay... let the problems begin. What do you think is going to happen? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Rosalie watched as Juliana played in the forest.

She was the only one that actually cared about Juliana.

Everybody else thought she was a monster.

"Rose?" Emmett called.

Rosalie turned around for a moment.

"Over here Emmett!"

Rosalie could suddenly smell smoke.

She spun around to face Juliana again.

The child placed her hand on a nearby tree and it was engulfed in flames.

"Juliana! Stop!"

The child turned to look at Rosalie.

She narrowed her eyes but stopped what she was doing.

"Rose! Come on!" Emmett shouted as he appeared beside her.

Rosalie grabbed Juliana and ran out of the forest.

"What happened?" Esme asked from the back porch.

Her eyes were fixed on the smoke rising in the forest.

"I think I found out what Juliana's power is."

"Rosalie, that child is dangerous. She is an illegal creation and with a power like that she could kill us all."

"I'm not leaving her."

"Rosalie, you have to do the right thing."

"I know. Leaving the child would be the wrong thing. You never leave a child alone."

Esme sighed.

"Esme!" Alice shrieked from inside.

Esme turned around and ran to Alice.

Rosalie and Emmett followed her immediately.

"What is it Alice?" Esme asked.

"I saw the Volturi. They're coming here but I don't know when. I think it has something to do with that child."

Everyone's eyes turned to Rosalie.

"I won't leave her. She'll get killed. Maybe we can teach her-"

Edward cut her off. "Rosalie, she's not just an immortal child. Carlisle and I have been doing some research and it seems Juliana is also an angle of darkness."

Rosalie's eyes widened as she stared at the child.

Angels of darkness were feared by vampires.

One angel of darkness had almost wiped out the entire race of vampires alone.

Rosalie turned and walked outside.

"Juliana, I love you as if you were my own daughter but I don't think I could handle you. You're very powerful," she said.

"So... you want me to leave?"

"I think that might be best. You can always visit though but you need to protect yourself as well."

Juliana nodded and ran off into the forest.

"You did the right thing Rosalie. She'll be fine," Emmett reassured her.

Although he didn't like Juliana, he couldn't stand to see his mate upset.

"I know."

Rosalie sat down on the couch with Emmett and began trying to distract herself so she wouldn't think of Juliana.

**A/N: Rosalie let Juliana go. Do you think she did the right thing or did she just cause more problems? Please review...** **X Peyton X**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry guys, I just don't have inspiration for this story anymore. It is now up for adoption. If you wish to adopt this story, please send a review or PM me.**

**To adopt this story you must have at least one twilight story.**

**If you need any information, such as information on Angels of Darkness, just let me know and I will PM you details on the creatures.**

**You can either keep the chapters the way they are and add more or you can change chapters around or you can start the story over. **

**As long as the child's name stays as Juliana and Rosalie and Emmett adopt her for some period of time I will be happy.**

**DO NOT steal this idea. You must have my permission to adopt this story. If you take the idea and I have not given you permission, you WILL be reported.**

**If you do end up being the author I give permission to adopted this story, please let me know what you plan to do (Keep the chapters and add to it or start over) and let me know when you post it because I would love to read it!**

**I hope someone will want to adopt this story, it deserves to be written XD.**

**Anyway, review or PM me if you are interested in adopting this.**


End file.
